


Midnight kiss

by Lotto95



Series: Holiday season [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: The curse hadn't long been broken, and perhaps they hate each other...but who else was Emma supposed to kiss at midnight?





	Midnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A little slightly ridiculous New Year's Eve one shot! Set in season 2. Enjoy and Happy New Year!

This has to be the best and worst New Years Eve Emma had ever had. Best, because she has her family, but worst, because usually she finds some attractive woman who looked as alone as she always had, to kiss…or perhaps a little more, once it struck midnight. Not tonight.

They’re stuck in the loft, her entire new family made up of fairy tale characters. And Regina. She can’t forget about the mayor sulking around the place. She’s only here for Henry, though Emma had secretly hoped they would at least talk about how awful her parents are. Emma does suppose her version is the one where they abandoned her for the greater good and don’t seem to understand how hard making connections is for their perfect princess daughter.

Regina wants to murder them.

Or she did…Emma’s not so sure at this point.

If it wasn’t for Henry then perhaps Regina would have taken a few more attempts by now. As it stands, she hasn’t so much as frowned their way all evening and Emma believes that at least this is some sort of progress.

The wine in her glass is gone. Emma doesn’t even remember drinking it. She must have, because as she fills her own glass she decides it’s a good idea to bring the bottle over to where Regina’s stood mulling a glass in the corner. She had been talking to Henry, until he decided the late hour was too boring to stay up for.

She can hardly blame the kid. It’s not as if he has alcohol to get him through the evening.

“Want a top up?” she asks, and perhaps the words come out a little more slurred than she anticipated. She’d only had a few glasses, but her tolerance must have plummeted since stepping foot in the picturesque town.

Regina doesn’t say anything, just holds her glass for Emma to fill and once that’s done, she realises they have nothing to say to each other. Either way, once Emma places the bottle back in the kitchen and nods to her parents sat cuddled on the couch, which is nauseating, she heads back to Regina.

“Excited for the New Year?” she asks and cringes at the stupidity of the question.

Regina pulls this face as if she would rather be anywhere but here, except she’d promised Henry she would be here to see in the New Year. Even if the kid is snoring, a promise is a promise. Perhaps she really is trying to change.

“Not particularly, Ms Swan. When I cursed everyone here I didn’t consider the effect it would have if it were to ever be broken. Now I’m miserable,” she mutters and downs at least half her glass.

“Kind of your own fault, your majesty.” Emma smiles sheepishly and there is a tiny smirk on Regina’s lips. She must have drunk more than Emma had realised for her to be saying such things. Or she’s as desperate as Emma for something more interesting to happen.

“Actually, it’s yours,” she says, but for once there isn’t that underlying tone which means her words really translate to ‘I want to murder you, but it will cost me my son so I’m going to smile the fakest smile and you’ll never know the difference.’ Or…it’s what Emma imagines must be Regina’s voice over if she were to ever have one.

“How you work that one out?” Because really? She didn’t cast the thing, or choose to be shoved in a wardrobe, or have Henry turn up and drag her back to town.

“You broke it.” Her wine glass tips towards Emma with a real smirk.

“True,” she says and crosses her arms. Which proves difficult with the wine glass and keeping the wine where its supposed to be. “Not like I did any of it on purpose. I didn’t even believe in the curse until like…two seconds before I broke it.”

“I’m still blaming you.”

“Go right ahead,” Emma says and rolls her eyes. “You might as well just blame me for every other crappy thing that’s ever happened.”

“Like me having to be put through the worst evening I’ve ever had to endure…” and Emma can see the lie behind her eyes, but this must be in the top ten.

“Oh yeah, because I’m having such a great time.” Regina can be slow at times, and she’s not even stupid.

“No?” she says, in this most overly sarcastic tone. “So tell me, what would you usually be getting up to right about now?”

“Let me think-” she glances to her watch and nods accordingly. “It’s almost ten minutes to midnight. If I wasn’t already in bed and rather naked with another woman, I’d be scouring the clubs to find someone to lock lips with to bring in the New Year.”

Regina’s eyes are wide by the time Emma finishes, because yup…that was oversharing. In truth, she hadn’t meant to have brought up the naked part or the liking women part or the blush which runs up Emma’s cheeks the longer Regina stares at her like that.

“Interesting,” she says, then finishes off her wine, discards of the glass then stands right back by Emma’s side. “What are you planning to do this year?”

Regina puts her sexy smirk on and Emma wants to smack herself in the head to discard of the dirty thoughts which ran through it. Her parents are sat barley metres away and here Regina is looking at her like that, wearing one of her gorgeous dresses that shows off every curve and a generous amount of cleavage. Emma gulps and shrugs.

“Unless you’re up for a smooch, then my options are limited to running through the town in the hopes Granny is available.” There is most definitely a smirk this time, and Regina’s eyes dilate as Emma is staring into them.

“It would be considerable revenge on your parents,” she says. “It would be worth a quick kiss.”

Emma almost chokes on her own spit. It’s rather unflattering, but by the time Emma has thumped her own chest a couple times, Regina’s still giving her that look as if she means it. Emma wants to laugh it off, but she’s stunning and kissing her would be an excellent way to start the year, but she’s Regina and she’s…Regina.

“Two minutes to midnight, Ms Swan,” she says and Emma has to waft her face to stop it from turning a deep shade of red.

“How are you planning to kiss me if you can’t even call me Emma?” Nice one…Swan, that was only half cringe worthy.

“Would you like to Kiss? Em-ma,” she says, extending the vowels in the most sexiest way possible. All Emma can do is nod and that’s exactly how she comes to have her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist a minute later. Regina’s arms are around her neck.

Regina leans in slowly, and lucky for Emma her parents are too engrossed with each other to notice them. Emma swallows, curled hair pushed behind her shoulders, wearing her casual jeans and a tank top. Then their noses touch and Regina’s eyes flutter closed a split second before their mouths do.

The last thing Emma expected was for her lips to be so soft. For some reason, she’d gotten it into her head they’d more be firm, but they’re the opposite of her personality. Emma’s eyes close and the softness has her mushing her lips to Regina’s. Her fingers bunch around the material in her dress as a small throb springs to life between her legs.

One she will absolutely ignore, because it could not be the worst time for it to happen.

Regina’s entire mouth opens before she closes her too perfect lips back over Emma’s and tightens her grip around Emma’s neck. They kiss slower than Emma had imaged too. Not that she had ever imagined what it would be like. Not at all.

It’s gentle and tender and if Emma didn’t know who this woman was, she’d never guess she was the Evil Queen. Or the former Evil Queen, because perhaps she isn’t as evil anymore. She did absorb a death curse for Emma and the woman she’d spent forever trying to kill. It might have been for Henry, but Emma appreciated the gesture all the same. Considering she didn’t die.

It’s so perfect, their heads titling from side to side as their nose brush in their attempts to deepen the kiss. If Emma thought her lips were pure heaven, then when a tongue runs the length of her mouth before entering it, then she hadn't known what heaven was. The moan is one hundred percent without consent. Stupid brain.

Emma registers the movement on the couch before any words are spoken. She pulls Regina closer and twirls their tongues together before this comes to an abrupt end.

“Emma!” Snow says and she swears she’s tempted to disown her mother for at least the next ten minutes to make out. Or longer…whatever Regina wants.

Their lips part and she ends up staring into Regina’s eyes as if it’s the ending to one of those sappy romantic comedies that are always crap because it’s the guy who gets the girl. It’s not as if women who are into women exist or anything.

“Hmm, enjoy the show?” Regina practically purrs before she disentangles herself from Emma. Her smile is radiant. Emma convinces herself it’s from the kissing and not getting one up on her enemy. “I very much enjoyed performing.”

If the words are supposed to hurt, then they have the complete opposite effect. “You liked kissing me?!” and okay, that was not supposed to have been said out loud, but the half shrug and smile thrown her way makes Emma’s stomach flip.

“You shouldn’t have been kissing in the first place,” David says, just as aghast as his wife.

“What are you, the kissing police?” Emma crosses her arms, which is a lot easier without the wine glass. Oh…right, she spots it on the coffee table and picks it up.

“No!” Snow says, almost jumping from her seat. “But she’s…”

Emma’s face drains; if she says woman she might have to walk out the door.

“The Evil Queen. She spent years tormenting me and now what…you’re kissing her?”

Regina does this laugh as if this has suddenly turned into the best night of her life. It might have bumped up on Emma’s. It might go up even higher if she ends up getting to bed Regina after this.

“It was just for the New Year,” Emma says. “It’s not like I had anyone else to kiss.”

“Just for New Year?” Regina asks, arms crossed and looking so sexy Emma’s chin nearly hits the floor.

Emma bites her lip, because no…if this doesn’t have to be just for New Year then she might literally fist pump. “I wouldn’t mind kissing again,” she mumbles, eyes flickering between her parents and Regina.

“Good.” Regina pecks her lips very quickly then pulls back. “Perhaps we can resume this sometime soon,” she says, grabs her bag and coat and heads for the door. “Considering I’m not needed here…Happy New Year.” She raises her brows at the stunned Charmings and does a laugh far too close to the Evil Queen.

Perhaps she’s not as reformed as Emma thinks.

But the kissing was good, and…the kissing.

“Happy New Year,” she says to Emma and attempts to wink. It’s totally adorable, because she can’t wink. She can pull literal hearts from people’s chest, but winking? That’s a step too far.

“Happy New Year,” Emma says and flushes all over again. “I’ll…see you soon, I guess.”

“Oh…you’ll be seeing me Ms Swan and a lot of me.” The door clicks shut with the sound of that laugh again. Emma stands still and gapes at the door for a good full minute. When she turns to her parents they’re staring as if she’s some kind of horror movie.

“What?!” she huffs, finishes the wine and heads straight for the stairs. “I can’t help how hot she is.” The look on her parent’s faces tell her she should not have said that. “Erm…happy New Year,” she says, and offers her parents the most sorry not sorry smile there ever was.


End file.
